Devices for the blending of solids are well known in the art. For example, in the Great Britain Pat. Nos. 798,085 and 1,268,625 a container having conical end sections separated by a cylindrical mid-section is described to blend solids. In one patent a deflector plate is mounted in a mid-section of the container to aid in the blending of the solids, while in the other patent a pair of plates are respectively placed in the conical end sections. These plates are so placed in the container that when it is rotated some enchanced mixing may occur.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,183, to Bergstrom et al, a solids blender is described using a baffle system formed of specially shaped deflectors mounted in a bridge structure located inside a container. The orientation of the plates in the above mentioned British patents and the Bergstrom patent et al is such that the plates or deflectors appear edge-on when the container is in a vertical position and is viewed from the direction of rotation. Such blender bridge structure is elaborate and, therefore, expensive and not necessarily efficient and sufficiently uniformly effective throughout the volume inside the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 85,967 a churn is described for milk. This includes a double frustro-conical container inside of which is a double dash structure onto which milk is broken as the container is rotated.